The Mage of Despair
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: Hajime Kenzaki in the HP universe as Kamen Rider Lucifer. M for crude language. Hermione/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hajime is a Wizard and Kamen Rider Lucifer. Pairings will be OC/Hermione. OC would be 17 and is set in Goblet of Fire movie. No time and money to buy and read the actual book. And in case, you guys reading didn't know, I'm a on and off kind of person, so the stories WILL have irregular updates, depending when I get ideas.

Hajime was at the Sabbath, and fell into despair with his parents. His parents turned into Phantoms. He almost fell into despair too, but thought 'I won't fight with my parents as monsters, I **WILL **fight **against **the monsters **FOR THEM AS A FIGHTER!**' He thought, just as he grabbed the moon with his gloved hands

Platform 9 ¾

Hajime sighed as he lugged his trunk along. He was dressed in a white hoodie with black highlights. His hair was silver with a black streak on his right fringe. His jeans were black with a white belt holding it up. The belt buckle was a hand, with the fingers pointing downwards and had two thumbs coming out of the palm. The thumb on the left was white and the thumb on the right was black. The palm had a yin-yang symbol in the middle with a Kamen Rider Wizard rune circle above the yin-yang. The palm was outline with red. His hands were covered with the same gloves he wore on the day of the Sabbath. He had destroyed the Phantoms, little by little, while not becoming the power-and-revenge-hungry person he thought he would be. He met Haruto and trained under his 'master'. He wore a plain gray shirt under his hoodie. His hood was up, so no one would recognize and see him. His wand was tucked away safely in his right sleeve, ready to kick ass.

He bumped into a family whose hair was ginger, except a green eyed, black haired boy and a brown eyed, brown, and very bushy, haired girl. His eyes seemed to linger on her own for a millisecond longer, before entering the platform.

He had dragged his trunk, which was filled with magic stones, though not much was inside. He was going to experimenting on making mediums for magic with his glove, so he thought of encrusting his gloves with magic stones to do it. He hefted it up the train, and to the first available and empty room. He found a nice one, with a trunk rack on top. He sighed as he was unable to bring it up there, due to the weight. He placed his right hand over the belt buckle. "Connect, NOW." The belt called out. A black and white version of Haruto's circle appeared and went over the trunk, teleporting it up to the rack. He sighed, and took out a red magic stone he had been working on for Haruto and continued the work. It seemed to like the place, as more ideas and designs came to Hajime.

In the middle of the process of crudely carving out the stone to the size of a ring, the same group of teens he saw outside the platform enter the room. He nodded slightly to them, before continuing his work. "Wow, is that a Magic Stone?" The girl asked. Hajime nodded, not wanting to be distracted. The girl sat next to him and bombarded him with questions, like how he got it, why and who he was carving it for. Hajime just ignored her in favour of not screwing the work of art up.

After around 10 minutes

Hajime was done, and had a red gemstone with a dragon on it, surrounded with fire. He took out an empty ring and heated it up with his hands, before setting the stone inside the ring. The ring contracted a bit due to the heat loss, and kept the gem fixed in position. He took the ring and placed it on his chain of rings which were across his chest like an ammo belt. "Sorry, but I didn't want to screw my work up. I'm Hajime Kenzaki. Could you introduce yourselves?" "I'm Harry Potter," The green eyed one introduced,"And this is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." The ginger one huffed and looked away like Hajime wasn't worth his time, before the girl chided him, and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." She said while holding out her hand for Hajime to shake. Hajime looked at her hand, before shaking. "Pleasure." He said. Harry chuckled. "That sounds very familiar." Hermione blushed in embarrassment. Hajime chuckled a bit. "Really? Wow." Ronald glared at him, maybe because his 'girlfriend' was sitting next to him. "Okay, just to ask, anyone here in a relationship?" Hajime asked just out of curiosity. Ron was about to speak up, but Hermione interrupted him. "No, of course not, except maybe Harry here with Ginny." She said pointedly at Harry. Harry had a full face blush now. Hajime chuckled at the expense of Harry. "Okay, so who are you? I've never seen you here before." Ron scowled. "I'm Hajime Kenzaki, Dumbledore found me in Japan a few weeks ago, and I am a wizard, since my parents were Squibs. Here's my theory, the magic in the magical cores of two Squibs is equivalent of a witch/wizard's magical core. So, could be why I'm here." Hajime elaborated. Hermione looked in amazement. "Then could we see your wand to prove that you're a wizard?" Ron's scowl deepened. "Fine." Hajime relented, letting them see his wand. His wand was a Thestral tail hair core, with an ebony wood. "Oliver had to make me a new one, none of those in his shop chose me, so he made me a new one. Took weeks, but it's dependable." He explained, as he passed the wand to Hermione first. When Hermione touched the wand, it made a breeze of wind surround her and 'tickled' her a bit, causing her to giggle. "It likes you." Hajime speculated. She blushed. Harry was next. The wood lightened up, making the room feel warm. "You… stand firm to your believes?" The wand seemed to nod. When Ron was about to hold it, the wand shot back to Hajime's hand. "You, bastard! You wanted to break my wand?!" Hajime raged at him. His wand could read minds and send the response back to Hajime. Ron just acted innocent. Hajime fumed, but he would have his revenge later.

The Station

"Well I guess I would see you guys later." Hajime said while lugging his trunk along. "Aren't you going to take the carriages with us?" Hermione asked. "Nope, I have a better transportation than you guys." Hajime stated, while placing his left hand over the belt buckle. "Connect, NOW." A magic circle appeared, and Hajime placed his hand inside and pulled out a black and white motorcycle. "Ciao." He said, driving off.


	2. Chapter 2, HIP HOP BIATCHES!

Mage Of Despair.

Should I make this into a mini harem fiction? With Fleur and Ginny in? Post your thoughts as reviews. Updating this first as it has the lowest word count excluding Dark Wings, as I just published that recently.

Listening to Pop Danthology

Hajime relished the feeling of the air in his face as he drove on to the school. He was 17, so screw the Ministry. The ring he had recently completed was warm against his chest, and Hajime had a feeling that it will be used by him, and not Haruto. Thinking of Haruto, Hajime immediately thought of Kiyomi, the Human, Puppet, thingy. He hoped that the 'Please' ring he made was enough for her, as the 'Please' ring's original purpose was to help in the process of 'repairing' one's hope by 'injecting' Haruto's mana in a Gate that was in despair. That concept failed badly, so he came up with the 'Engage' ring. He smiled under his hood, that was for some strange reason, still up.

Hajime's train of thoughts was cut off when he heard a scream ahead of him. He skidded the 'LucifeRizer', as he called it, to a stop. In front of him, a Phantom was at the school Gate, attacking the students. It had horns on his head, with some blue and gray to its body. It had 2 pairs of legs, and had some fur on them. "Phantom? With 4 legs. Hmmm." Hajime muttered as he placed his right hand on his buckle.

"**CONNECT, NOW." **The belt buckle exclaimed. A black and white version of Wizard's magic circle appeared to Hajime's left. Hajime placed his right hand in, and twirled out a huge ass scythe, with a hand shaped guard in the middle of the scythe's handle. The guard was like a glove, allowing Hajime to put his hand inside, and grip the handle. The handle was around 2 meters long, matching Hajime's height. The bladed was a wicked black mixed with some white highlights. The handle was black with sliver lines and a sliver, sharpened, tip at the bottom. All in all, it looked badass and ready to own some Phantom ass.

"Yo, Phantom-chan" Hajime called out. The Phantom turned around to see the blade of LucifeReaper in his face. It cried out as the blade hit his left horn and severed it completely. "Impossible! Another Mage here?" It shouted. Hajime nodded his head slightly. "There are 3 Mages in the world. Apparently, you Phantoms can't count." He taunted. The Phantom charged at Hajime in anger. Hajime sighed in frustration. "You Phantoms don't learn, do you? Gremlin would at least make me sweat or pant a little, while your precious Wiseman, the strongest of your kind, can't even get a nick on me." He said, boasting a little. When the Minotaur/Centaur hybrid Phantom reached Hajime, Hajime raised his left hand, effectively stopping the Phantom completely. "Impossible!" It called out. Hajime smirked "It's not impossible, just IMPOSSIBRU!" He finished his statement with a stab with LucifeReaper's sharp tip. The phantom cried out in pain, while Hajime shoved his hand in the guard.

"Darkness! Reaping Strike! SUBARASHI!" The handle called out. A dark aura surrounded the blade, and when Hajime slashed the Scythe at the Phantom, a dark after-image was following the blade. When Hajime twirled the scythe after slashing the Phantom, the aura started circling the Phantom, forming a blade similar to LucifeReaper, and the Phantom had more nicks and cuts around his body, where it also had a big trench like cut in his torso. An explosion erupted from all the pent up Dark mana in its body. The fight had grabbed the attention of the students and teachers, which formed into a crowd around the school gates. Hajime looked around the crowd and put his right hand over the buckle. "**TELEPORT, NOW." **Hajime was surrounded by 5 magic circles, four for each side, left right front and back, and one above, before the circles went through Hajime, teleporting him to a much happier place.

_School, Mass Hall_

Hajime appeared in front of McGonagall, scaring the crap out of her and the First years, who took the boats. (Whoever forgot that little information, please go jump off a 50 story building and go to hell, where you will read Twilight, the whole series, and watch all the movies.)"What are you doing here?" The professor asked. 'Of course, I AM 17.' Hajime thought, but said, "I'm Hajime Kenzaki, I just transferred here, and Prof. Dumbledore told me to be here, even if I didn't take the boats." He trailed off at the end. She nodded, apparently she got the memo from Dumbledore. Hajime knew it would take long, so he took out his Samsung Ace 2 and started listening to his Pop Danthology 2012, an awesome song (that I'm listening), while reading Fanfiction. The First Years and Prof. McGonagall were looking at him strangely. "What? It's boring here!" Hajime whined, making the First Years sweatdrop, facepalm, faceplant and sigh. Mostly the first 3 for the First Years and the last one for Prof. McGonagall.

*After 10 boring minutes*

Prof. McGonagall opened the doors, and led the students in. Most of them were marveling over how the sky was like the one outside, however, Hajime was still listening to Pop Danthology, which was on loop, and ignoring the stares of those in the hall. When they were at the front, Dumbledore greeted them, before the Sorting started. Around ten to twenty people's names were called, before Hajime's name was called. "Kenzaki, Hajime!" The Prof. called out. He slowly swaggered over to the stool, where Prof. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. 'Hmmm, you have a interesting history, may I recommend Gryffin-OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT IN YOUR HEAD KID!' The hat screamed in his head, making Hajime wince a bit. 'Law it down a little, would'ya? And I see you have met Lucifer.' He sent to the hat. '_Hi there. I'm Lucifer, the Phantom, not the angel that fell from heaven.'_ Hajime's inner Phantom introduced himself. 'And, by the way, I would like it if you DO NOT place me into Slytherin, and I would like to be in Gryffindor .' The hat, although still freaked out by Lucifer, exclaimed, "Gryffindor!". The Gryffindor table cheered for him. He went to the trio that he sat with on the train. "Bit of coincidence, isn't it?" He asked the three (two if you count Ron out). Harry smiled and congratulated him, while Hermione shook his hands, and blushed lightly. Ron just ignored him in favor of his food. 'Cold shoulder much?' Hajime thought, before the doors were slammed opened and the Drumstrangs marched in, slamming their sticks on to the floor. "Wow, the students from Drumstrang need to get laid. I mean seriously, their slamming their sticks on the floor. Desperate much?" He whispered to his two friends who chuckled silently. After their lame performance of summoning a bird of fire, the Beauxbatons marched in too, but this time, sighing to the guys. Hajime was unaffected by their magic, whereas Weasley was staring (ogling) at their asses. After their entrance, Dumbledore signaled Hajime to go up. Hajime sighed, and unplugged his MP3 player while walking up to the front. He played Double Action Climax form.

Play Double Action Climax Form now

"Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!?

Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!?

Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!?

Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!?"

Hajime threw his right hand up, and snapped, causing all of the people from Gryffindor to stand up and start dancing. Hajime started singing.

"~What's up? What's up? Donkurai matta?

Ore-tachi sanjou dabu aku tantou

East-side West-side issai gassai

North-side South-side maji mendokusai

Tomerarenai supiido tsuite kina yo pa-ri-pi-po

Genba ni kyuukou Hands up! Taiho

Say Ho! Show Your Den-o soul~"

Hajime snapped again, causing the Ravenclaw House to stand and dance hip hop to the song.

"Right now kaketsukeru kara Your voice kikoeta basho e

Trust me shinjite kureru nara koukai sasenai"

Hajime raised his hand, but this time, Hufflepuff stood up on their accord and danced too.

"Sorezore no monogatari dare ka no kokoro tsunagi

Come with me zutto kono mama

Toki no naka sawaidetai!"

Hajime didn't bother to snap, because Slytherin started dancing too.

"Koboreochiru suna no you ni dare mo toki tomerarenai

Dakara hade ni Double-Action

Kioku mirai hitotsu ni naru shunkan"

This time, the Drumstrangs stood up.

"Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!?

Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!?"

The Beauxbatons were also affected by the song and hype.

"~Wack-Wack kitai shite ii yo MAX

We're Team Den-Liner datteba

Tetteiteki ni kaiketsu shimasu FROM THE TOP kara chou-Climax

MAKE YOU BLOW sugu ni shutsudou

Kondo wa deka demo matamata bousou

Kawaranu go-aiko itsumo doumo

Say Ho! Show Your Den-o soul~"

Suddenly, Hajime snapped, and everybody stopped. He stood on the table and started singing solo.

"Right time tomatte 'tatte Have fun ashita wa kuru shi

Promise ataerareta "ima" wo kizamou yo mune ni

Ugokidashita unmei tsugi no eki hashiridasu

You don't say wakare no kotoba

Mata aeru sa kanarazu

Kimi no koe ga kasanaru toki saikou ni tsuyoku nareru

Owaranai ze Double-Action

Kono deai wasurenai nara eien

Kazoekirenai omoi hoshi mitai ni hikaru

Hitomi tojireba itsu demo Climax"

The whole school went crazy again

[Instrumental]

"Koboreochiru suna no you ni dare mo toki tomerarenai

Dakara hade ni Double-Actoin

Kioku mirai hitotsu ni...

Onaji toki wo kasaneta hibi saikou no yume wo mite 'ta

Owaranai ze Double-Action

Kono deai wasurenai

Koboreochiru suna no you ni dare mo toki tomerarenai

Dakara hade ni Double-Actoin

Kioku mirai hitotsu ni naru shunkan

Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!?

Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!?

Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!?

Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!?"

By the time song stopped, everyone except Hajime returned to their seats. Everyone's face was flushed from the sudden dance. Hajime stood at the Head Table, and bowed to them. "Thank you for coming. May Hogwarts be as lively as tonight for the rest of the year!" He shouted, causing everyone to applause and cheer, before going back to his seat.

(To understand what I mean, look at Kamen Rider Den O aka Ryutaro when he is possessed by Ryutaros and makes everyone dance.)


End file.
